12 Days of Christmas
by moonxdawson
Summary: Twelve days. Ten presents. One boy. One girl. Two hearts. Two halves of the other. One love. Infinite amounts of Christmas cheer, eggnog, mistletoe and cookies. Lots and lots of cookies. / / Auslly, oneshot.


**A/N There's surprisingly not much to say but Merry Christmas to all you out there and happy holidays, I hope you enjoy this, I know I enjoyed writing it. It's a bit on the longer side for me but I'm super proud of it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize. **

* * *

><p>The holidays; it's the time for family and friends. For happiness and laughing. To rejoice in giving to others and not spending just on yourself. To remember the whole reasoning of Christmas, the reason for the season; God's own son's birth.<p>

So why isn't she able to be with all her family and friends. That happiness and laughter just isn't filling her this year. Quite frankly she doesn't want to give to herself, let alone anybody. And the reason for the season? She doesn't care for once about it.

Never once has seen been such a Grinch at Christmas, but never once in the last seven and a half years of her life has she spent Christmas without Austin. Correction; _the_ _whole _holiday season without Austin. Quite depressing honestly for her.

Her heart is filled with longing. She wants to be kissed under the mistletoe -and not on the cheek by her dad, Mike and grandparents but,- by Austin her boyfriend of almost five years. (No, he still hasn't put a ring on it yet.)

Every single year she's given him her heart and she has not regretted it once, after all life isn't some sappy and sad Christmas song… But this year, her heart is actually aching from him not being there so maybe there's the tinniest ounce of regret just because of that. But it's really only a tiny bit. Maybe the size of an ant or even flee.

Alright, enough moping around since Austin's not there, she has enough people here that should fill her with joy. Both of her parents are here, Mike and Mimi as well, not to mention Trish, Dez, Jace, Carrie and all their family members, -though she does feel sort of awkward with Piper being there after she kind of started dating her ex-boyfriend once again after him and Piper broke up…

But anyways; she's actually currently staying at Austin's house for a few days because Mimi needed help making cookies to take to their church for the kids there. To be honest if she sees one more cup of flour she's going to throw it out the window. Two dozen each, of five different types of cookies is too much. And since it's Mimi making the cookies there's not even one tiny batch of her Grandmother's signature _amazing_ cookies.

Letting out a sigh, she puts in _another_ batch of cookies into the oven. She's not even sure what type of cookie it was. It was only her currently in the kitchen, since Mimi had retired to the living room for a short nap. Reaching into her pocket, she grabs her phone to check it real quick, -no texts, from Austin though sadly- before the doorbell rings.

She can tell Mimi isn't going to get the door, so she goes herself. Might as well make herself useful for her -hopefully- future mother-in-law and make a good impression even though she practically already lives here when her and Austin are both home.

Opening the door, she doesn't spot anybody. Looking out, she doesn't she a delivery guy or anything… what the heck? Stepping out of the house slightly, her foot hits something hard, her eyes travel down to the wooden floor of the porch only to spot a perfectly decorated present.

Curiously she grabs the box and searched quickly for the tag, only to spot her name written as the recipient and Austin's as the sender. The grin that appears on her face, makes her look like she's lit up like a Christmas tree and even though he's not here her cheeks flush pink, because he's just so darn sweet and swoon worthy with everything he does.

Hugging the gift close to her, she walks back into the house and heads back into the kitchen so she can keep an eye on the cookies and sits down. She knows Austin didn't wrap this at all, it was too perfect but that was perfectly okay with her, she concludes as she rips the paper off carefully. There's a note lying on top of the actual gift inside and she grabs it to read it quickly.

_**On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me; Merry first day of Christmas, baby! I hate I'm not there with you currently but I hope this might make up for it a tiny bit. I wanted to give you something special, because well, you're very special to me obviously so you deserve… should be given something- need to be given… you know what you're still the writer and not me but here is something special. Count it as gift number one. Love you! **_

_**PS; My next gift might be to get my mom to make you stop making cookies.**_

_**PPS; No, wait I want cookies so I'll make her stop you when I get home soon.**_

_**PPPS; I just said 'PP' and I'm laughing really hard… Okay I swear I am not five, at least physically cause that would be really weird…**_

She can't help the giggle that escapes at his childish ways, but also can't help but ripped into the other wrapped present that was inside the box. Looking at the book, she smirks, of course Austin would get her this. It's perfect for her and a perfect gift from him for the 'First day of Christmas.' A cloud watching book… Let the holiday season begin.

* * *

><p>Containers in stacks and stacks, and stacks fill Ally's trunk as her, Mike and Mimi drive to the church to take the cookies to the kids for their Christmas party. This was one of her favorite things about Christmas every year, no matter if Austin was with her or not. It just always was a joy for her to be able to give back to kids -and adults too- but the joy on a child's face couldn't be replaced and it just made you feel all warm inside.<p>

She always felt like Santa when she came with Mimi to give to the kids. A cookie giving, not fat nor white bearded, short _girl_, version of Santa; but Santa none the less. It was a great feeling one that could never be replaced but only by the feeling of giving or working at a homeless shelter around this time of year. Ally couldn't wait to do that with Dez and Carrie in a few days for New Year's Day.

Finally arriving at the church, Ally knew her smile was currently completely consuming her face. But she honestly didn't care. Even though her cheeks were already starting to hurt, it was all worth it for the kids. Getting out of her car, she fixed her little candy cane like stripped dress and adjusted her reindeer antlers on her head before going to grab a third of the cookies for Mike and Mimi -who were dressed as Mr. and Mrs. Claus,- to carry inside.

Typically it was actually Austin dressed as Santa and Ally his personal elf, but with him still on tour that obviously didn't work out. Ally pouted slightly at the thought of him missing this for the first time since they were fifteen, the year he was too embarrassed to come help his parents with this. She always did enjoy poking his fake Santa belly only for him to blush and push her away and adjust that stupid white beard, as he put it tickled her cheeks when they would kiss under the mistletoe before leaving his house.

Shaking her head, she quickly clears her thoughts and plasters on a smile again. No, pouting, frowning or being sad over no Austin right now. It's not the time nor the place.

Walking into the decorated room full of; green, red, silver, and gold everywhere making her heart immediately jump with joy. The smiles that spread across the children's faces could be seen from miles away. This moment right here when all the kids are so excited to see Santa is the one thing Ally could _never _replace. Could_ never_ go without for one single year.

The room was full of cheer, as cookies and drinks -eggnog _without_ the rum, of course- were passed around. And all of the children had gotten their turn to tell Santa exactly what they wanted for Christmas. It was when Ally was about to read them a Christmas story, that she was thrown into a small state of shock.

"Miss Ally," the young, blonde six year old named Mia, starts while raising her hand. "Did you ask Santa yet to have Austin put a baby in your belly?"

"Excuse me?" the brunette asks, as she sits on the arm of the chair Mike is using to sit on as Santa.

"Daddy told Mia, mommy wants him to put another baby in her belly, so that's what she asked Santa for." her older brother Hayden explains, while sending Ally an innocent smile.

Looking over at Mimi, the young adult's eyes are wide with questions. What does she say? What does she do? Why doesn't she know what to say or do? This is Ally she's always supposed to know. Ally Dawson plans out every single thing she says and does. And yet she doesn't have a clue.

Surprisingly even though she's been around children who are very much aware of her and Austin's relationship, she has never been asked about them having their own children. Let alone in the middle of a kid's church Christmas party, while she's about to read a story to them.

The older blonde women gently smiles at her, urging her to answer and to do it quickly. Flashing a smile back, she faces the group of children again, "You wanna know what I asked Santa for?" She hears multiple answers in agreement, "I asked him to please bring Austin home for Christmas."

Mike and Mimi share a secretive smile, before she goes to 'Santa's bag' and pulls something out. Walking over to Ally, she cups her cheek and smiles softly at her while rubbing her finger absentmindedly across her cheekbone.

It brings comfort to Ally after admitting such a vulnerable thing to a group of children. Plus Mimi had grown to be a second mother to her while her own was in Africa still and it made her feel all warm inside, like she herself was a child again.

"Here." Mimi whispers, handing the box over. "Looks like Santa gave you a little something, or maybe Austin did."

The smirk doesn't leave the older women's face, as she walks to sit behind the children. Although Mimi might be smirking, Ally's face is one hundred percent curious. She had a feeling she would be getting a second gift, but she honestly had no idea when.

Following the encouraging chorus from the young voices to open the box, Ally rips the paper slowly just to make sure she doesn't rip the note itself that she's pretty sure is in there as well. And sure enough there's the note lying on top of a… polaroid camera? Confused she opened the note to see if it maybe explained some things.

_**On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me; okay, I know, I know you're probably confused. A polaroid camera? That has nothing to do with the cloud watching book I got yesterday! And yes, I totally know you're thinking that right now, stop rolling your eyes. But trust me all these gifts will make sense at the end of as you've probably guessed by now, the twelve days of Christmas. Maybe we should call it 'The Twelve Days of Auslly' instead… you know since that's what we're called? No? Okay, you're probably right, that's dumb… Alright, but anyway Merry Christmas, love you!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me; a blue barrette. This one is a little different compared to the other gifts. You won't be able to use it till about next summer I'm estimating. But trust me the wait to use this vintage barrette that was my great grandmother's will be so worth it! I love you so much Ally.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Decorating the Christmas tree. It's both a joy and a task. Although it can be fun, getting the tree down from the attic -because Ally of course, happens to be allergic to real ones,- getting the ornaments as well down, put the tree together, fluff it, untangle then wrap the lights around the tree, put the angel on, then ribbon, and then finally hang ornaments.<p>

It's quite frankly exhausting just thinking about it. But she enjoys it and wouldn't spend her time doing anything else.

Most of the work on the tree is surprisingly already done when she gets home from shopping with Trish, thanks to both of her parents. They left all the actual ornament decorating for when she got home, she was thankful for that because that was her favorite part of decorating anyways.

There was never a quiet moment while they were decorating and honestly she shouldn't have been surprised when there was a wrapped present inside the box of ornaments. Of course, she thought with a laugh. Of course, Austin did that. It was like he had his own little elves helping him, which he probably did now that she thinks about it.

Shaking her head as she giggles quietly, she unwraps the present. Her mind is filled with many questioning thoughts on what could be in this box. She knows Austin said that they don't seem like they go together but they do. Finally getting to the present itself, she reveals a book on how to learn French?

_**On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me… Yet again something you can't use for a few months. Well actually you can start using it, but you can't put what you learned to good use for a few months. And I thought you'd prefer this over a computer program teaching you since you love books as much if not more than I love you.**_

Are they going on a vacation to French over the summer? That would explain the French book, polaroid camera, and possibly the cloud book. But the barrette? It still confused her a bit. She guesses she'll just have to wait six more days to figure it out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me… okay honestly I'm running out of creative things to say so this might be my last creative letter, sorry Ally, you're the writer not me I repeat. Hope you enjoy these boots, Trish said you've really been wanting them. Miss and love you so much!<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sixth day. Oh dear, the sixth day. On the sixth day God created animals but on the sixth day of this Christmas Austin gave Ally something to blush over for years to come. Many, many, <em>many<em> years to come.

When she went to her underwear drawer after a shower, she was not expecting to find a set of brand new lingerie, of course with a little note tied to it. White, white, white. _So _white, and _so_ short and tiny. She wouldn't dare sleep in her father or mother's house with it on.

Trying to get the blush to leave her cheeks even though she was -luckily- alone, she grabbed the note hoping it would explain some things, although they never did. And of course, just her luck the note this time made her cheeks darken even more.

_**On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me… do not and I repeat do not kill me for this one. It's another present you won't be able to use for a few months, but I promise the wait will be most definitely worth it. Counting down the days till I can kiss you again… Hang this mistletoe for me too, love you!**_

Picking up the lingerie, she spots a sprig of fresh mistletoe. Good god, how many people does he have helping him out with whatever he's doing? Honestly she's not even sure she wants the answer to that… No, she really doesn't. Shaking her head with a small laugh, she continues to get dressed before grabbing the sprig of mistletoe and going to find a place to hang it.

* * *

><p>Shopping, Ally dreaded it. At least when it was for herself. Yet, she had to do it. So here she was finally home after a half failed shopping trip. She needed multiple outfits for multiple Christmas parties.<p>

There was; the De la Rosa's party, the Wade's, and then the one her family and the Moon's did together on Christmas Eve. Not to mention, Austin's record label had a party the day after Christmas that she had to attend in Austin's honor.

And the one their two families throw, is of course an ugly Christmas sweater themed party. Also known as one of the hardest and also funnest to shop for things. It was also fun looking at all the horrid sweaters but honestly she didn't have the time to make one and she didn't even find a single one.

Feeling rather defeated Ally started to walk up her front porch, only to hit her foot on of course a box. Another one of Austin's gifts, how shocking. Maybe this could cheer her up and hopefully not make her blush like the day prior's had done.

Her smile doesn't fade the moment she opens the box. Laughter fills the air as she looks at the horrid creation in the box. It's an ugly sweater. _The perfect ugly sweater for her_. The grin won't leave her face as she looks at the note that has a polaroid along with it.

_**On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me… AN UGLY CHRISTMAS SWEATER! I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ALLY I-KNOW-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-BUT-WON'T-USE-IT-CAUSE-YOU-HATE-IT DAWSON, YOU DON'T! No but legit, man I'm excited for this. Okay, so as you can tell the sweater is only a girl reindeer and half of a mistletoe sprig. I have the other half with a male reindeer on it. (Look at the picture.) That way if you win the contest this year, I'll win too! LOVE YOU AND SO EXCITED TO WIN! **_

Closing her eyes, she tries to stop laughing but she honestly just can't. Pulling out her phone and holding up the polaroid, she snaps a quick picture and sends it to Austin with just one simple sentence; _You're an idiot, I love you. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me… Well one catch for this one; I'm not sending it or gifting this one. This is a gift from your grandmother -my favorite, you know the one that makes cookies? She's letting me send you her recipe for fail proof perfect cookies. And thank god they're her snicker doodles. God bless America, I will be having you make so many of these in the future. Which could possibly be a hint to my twelfth present… hmm is it? Is it not? You'll never know till then. Only four more days, hope you can wait that long! I love you Ally.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me… I know your mom is giving this to you so I hope you realize I didn't want to just leave it somewhere. It happens to be a bottle of your favorite perfume. The one your mom wore when you were younger that you had told me about. I asked her about it and then I searched for it because it had apparently gotten discontinued. But now here you are with your own special bottle of it.<strong>_

* * *

><p>For once Ally's not doing a thing. She has a relaxing day before party prep all day tomorrow and then the party that night. Her parents are out shopping with the Moon's for supplies and she's home alone at her dad's house. And she is so thankful for that.<p>

Although being home alone isn't her ideal choice, -she watched Home Alone one too many times as a kid,- you never quite get a breath of air to yourself during the holidays and so this was nice. _Very_, nice.

There's hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table, along with different types of leftover cookies from all the different parties and White Christmas is playing on the TV. She's trying her best to stay awake but honestly her pickle themed onesie is a little too warm and she's slowly drifting off.

Finally closing her eyes, she lets the sleep begin to overtake her. It was just too tempting not to. She can feel her glasses falling off her face, but she doesn't even care. And though her hair is uncomfortable in this horrid bun, she needs the sleep. So, she drifts off.

She wakes up. There's a noise going through the living room area and it's getting really annoying and really fast, but luckily for her it's only a text. Pushing her glasses back onto her face properly she looks over at a clock. It says she slept for over forty-five minutes, so why doesn't it feel like it?

It's the worse feeling in the world when this happens. You slept, and you _know _you did, but it feels like you didn't get one minute's worth. It sucks more than getting a paper cut and having to squeeze a lemon. So in other words it really,_ really _sucks.

Getting up slightly, she leans over to grab her phone to see a text from Austin. Of course, he would be the one to wake her up when she actually could care less about talking to him right now. Whatever though, she figures as she unlocks her phone to read the message, she's half-awake now anyway.

_**On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me… So this isn't really a gift because I couldn't think of one but have you seen my favorite hoodie? I wore it when I visited you at college before the last leg of my tour and now I can't find it… You have it don't you? I know you do and although you look really adorable in it I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need it when I get home so I won't get too cold taking you back to college after your break. Okay, I could always buy a new hoodie but I just need to know you have it! Text me later, you're probably asleep. Love you!**_

He would be the one to text her over this type of thing, not even have a tenth gift and know she was asleep. Rolling her eyes, with a slight smirk on her face, she lies her phone back down and takes her glasses off and hair down. Pulling the hoodie tighter against herself, she smiles as she lets herself drift back to sleep while pretending the warmth from the sleeves are Austin's arms.

* * *

><p>It's Christmas Eve, and she's back to pouting and being upset. Missing Austin has been hitting her in waves, but today it has hit her like a tsunami. She's completely <em>officially<em> flooded with emotion and she isn't sure if she'll make it through.

Austin officially won't be here for the annual Christmas Eve party, nor Christmas. It hurts, it really hurts knowing this. Although his presents have all been great, she wished he could have hand delivered them. It would have made them that much more special.

Shaking her head, she tries to clear her mind. No sad thoughts. She doesn't need them today. It's not the day for them, it's the day to celebrate the day before Christmas with your family. It's all about wrapping presents and for the younger children, waiting for bed so that Santa can arrive.

There's a slight nostalgic feeling at the thought of her own childhood. When her parents weren't divorced and when she wasn't constantly missing her boyfriend or worrying about college stuff. Although it was a happy time in her life, she wouldn't give a single thing to trade the wonderful life she currently has. Even if it means Austin is on tour a lot. It's worth it in the end.

It's already mid-afternoon, and everybody's running around trying to finish prep for the party at the Moon's house. She's a little surprised and disappointed that Austin hasn't sent a gift or note for the day yet, but she tries to not let it get her mood down even more.

For once she's not even willing to help setup. She feels like only a small shard of her normal self. She's typically happy and energized and now she just feels empty and exhausted. Honestly if her and Austin do end up lasting as long as they've said they will, she doesn't know how she's going to handle him going on tour all the time. Let alone she'll be graduating college after this upcoming semester is over but she's becoming a music and voice teacher out in California.

She sadly won't be able to leave her _-hopefully-_ many students just to go on a tour. Although she doesn't really know how much longer Austin wants to continue his career at full speed. Maybe if they do get married, he'll slow down.

That's a silent plead in her heart that she's kept quiet. She loves Austin's career, it's what brought them together but she does hope at some point he will it slow it down so they can be a normal couple. She was able to slow hers down and practically end it when she went to college, and though she'll perform every once in a while she's learned she prefers teaching students than actually performing.

Ally's so swept up in her thoughts she barely realized it was almost time for the party until Mimi and Penny grabbed her to get her all dolled up and into her ugly sweater that Austin had sent. She just lets the two older women do whatever they please to her hair and makeup as she sits there just staring blankly at a wall.

What seems to be seconds later but is actually a little over an hour, she's standing in the Moon's living room, drink in hand. Her heels are high and her hair is curled all over, and although she knows she probably does look really nice -minus the sweater, but it's mighty adorable since Austin got it for her- she doesn't feel nice.

This isn't how this is supposed to be. Austin should be here. He should have his hand in hers, not a drink present there. Barely anybody has spoken more than a simple hello to her and she should be offended but she's not considering she would have only replied with silence.

Suddenly, she looks down about to take a sip from her eggnog -thankfully with rum in it, she needed it to numb her senses,- but her drink isn't there. It's a simple note. From Austin, of course. She doesn't care about how it got switched or anything, she just starts reading it immediately.

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me… You hung a sprig of mistletoe at the top of the staircase in your house. Although, you're at my house… Go to my room for your present underneath the mistletoe hanging in the doorway.**_

Not even a second later she's rushing up the stairs. She passes by both hers and Austin's parents who are all smiling ear to ear. That moment she figured out that they were in on Austin's plan the entire time, but she doesn't care. She has to get to the eleventh present.

Arriving at Austin's room, she's disappointed when she finds nothing but the sprig of mistletoe hanging. She turns around searching and looks through the whole hallway, in case it got misplaced or moved. But there's nothing.

"Wow, leaving me hanging aren't you? Although, gotta admit I got a great view." she hears a joking voice from behind her. Slowly, she gets up from her bent over position and turns to face Austin's room once again. And there he is in all his glory; blonde hair, bright smile, and the ugly sweater that matches hers. "Hey beautiful."

"Austin!" the brunette practically screams, running towards the male and jumping on to him with her arms around his neck and legs his waist.

Her face is buried in his neck and all either one could seem to say was 'I missed you.' and 'I love you.' And honestly she wouldn't want to hear more. This is what she's been longing for, the feeling of being back in his arms once again. Oh, what a wonderful feeling it is.

This is it. In this moment it finally felt like Christmas to her. It's actually the holiday season and Christmas is actually tomorrow. One person was able to flip her mood from Grinch to Buddy the Elf in a millisecond. A little insane if you ask her, but not completely shocking because this man is her other half and when her other half is missing so is a piece of her and her heart.

Pulling away from him slightly, she smiles at him while gently brushing his hair out of his face. He has this huge smile as he looks back at her, makes her giggle slightly, before looking up and whispering four words; "We're under the mistletoe."

And really that's all it takes for him to capture her lips with his, giggles and all. The kiss is full of passion and longing and all of her emotions from missing him. And it doesn't take long before he has her pressed against his bedroom door, his tongue rubbing sensually adjacent hers. Finally needing her breath she rips her mouth from his, a loud smack filling the empty hallway.

He takes a few deep breaths and is about to lean forward and connect their lips again, but she puts a hand up stopping him from doing so. Her voice and breath are both shallow but she manages to get her one question out.

"So are you my present or am I actually getting one?"

* * *

><p>The rest of Christmas Eve for Ally ended up going wonderful and magical. Her and Austin won the ugly sweater contest and it was so exciting her and him both, and they couldn't separate from each other for a moment. The only disappointing part was when her parents made her come back to her father's house so she could spend Christmas morning with them before spending the rest of the day with Austin, Trish, Dez and their significant others.<p>

And though she did enjoy her time with her parents alone, she was excited to be in Sonic Boom with Austin, Trish, Jace, Dez, and Carrie. Christmas music was currently blasting through the speakers and food was being ate all over the room and it was just a group of six friends together.

Only an hour into their annual Christmas hang out she's pulled up to the practice room alone with Austin. She can tell he's nervous by how his hand kept twitching while holding hers and the moment they entered the room and the door was closed, he was pacing.

She hadn't a clue what was going on, but she knew it obviously had to do with the twelfth and final present and everything was going to make sense. The puzzle was finally going to be completed and she'd no longer be confused.

Finally he stopped pacing and turned around to face her. Grabbing her hands in his, he smiles gently at her and gets down on one knee, causing her heart to speed up as he begins to sing softly; "On the twelfth day of Christmas your true love gave to you… I want to keep this short and simple. and hope that everything I've given you will make sense now."

Pulling a velvet box out of his pocket it all suddenly does make sense. French book, honeymoon in Paris. Blue barrette, something blue and also something old. Lingerie, for their wedding night. Polaroid camera, to take pictures of their engagement, wedding, and honeymoon. It all clicks, the puzzle is complete.

"Ally Dawson, will you marry me?"

And though the twelve days of Christmas for Ally were officially over, her hundreds, thousands of days with Austin were just about to begin. Welcome to a world full of Austin soon to be Ally Moon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are sorta <em>very<em> cool.**


End file.
